


Call Me Daddy

by Mellifluusascian



Series: Call Me Daddy [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifluusascian/pseuds/Mellifluusascian
Summary: Hi! The stories that I post here have also been posted on my Tumblr account. Please do not think that I am stealing works lol.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Series: Call Me Daddy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! The stories that I post here have also been posted on my Tumblr account. Please do not think that I am stealing works lol.

“Fuck..”

That was the only word cycling through your mind as you stared intently at the three little plastic sticks sitting on the bathroom sink. They all looked different but they all told you the same thing: You are pregnant. 

You felt a lot of emotions right now, but more than anything you were afraid. How are you gonna tell Seonghwa? How will he react? Does he even  _ want _ a baby? To be fair, you didn’t do this alone - he is just as much to blame. But there was still so much to sort through like his job, your house, can you afford to-

The familiar sound of the door opening and closing broke you out of your thoughts as you quickly gathered the tests and shoved them into your bra. You washed your hands and dried them quickly before exiting the bathroom to greet Seonghwa in the living room.

“You’re home early~,” You said, arms coming up to wrap themselves around his torso, trying your best to keep your voice the normal bubbliness he was used to.

Seonghwa could see right through you though. With a playful smirk on his lips, he raised an eyebrow and grabbed your chin gently.

“What are you up to, Y/N?”

“Shit, you’re good… I can’t hide anything from you can I?”

You let out a sigh and moved out of his hold slightly, looking down at your hands. After taking a couple of moments to think you decided not to stall any longer and just come straight out. As you reached into your bra, you made sure to make eye contact with him. You fanned the three tests out an said the two words you had been too scared to say:

“I’m pregnant.”

Seonghwa couldn’t formulate a proper sentence as millions of questions seemed to want to fly out at once. Usually, you would find his confused stuttering adorable but right now? Right now your fear shot through your body. Is he angry? Is he gonna leave you? Tears threatened to spill from your eyes as you watched his reaction.

After a moment of shock, Seonghwa finally managed to ask, 

“I’m gonna be a father?”

You could only nod, unsure if his tone was one of fear or of excitement. That was until you could no longer feel your feet touching the ground as you were lifted up.

“Holy shit I’M GONNA BE A FATHER!”


	2. Chapter 2

Seonghwa was very helpful during your pregnancy and you always appreciated his efforts despite him almost always overdoing absolutely everything. Today was one of those days. Today you had an appointment to get an ultrasound and Seonghwa was visibly nervous. 

“What if they find out that something is wrong with our baby? What if he’s being suffocated or-“

“Okay, I’m gonna stop you right there. Hwa, you’re supposed to be the one keeping me calm, but you’re making me  _ a little  _ nervous right now. Relax, everything will be fine.”

Looking unconvinced, he nodded and chewed on his bottom lip. Taking his face into your hands, you made sure he looked you in the eye as you flashed a sweet smile, knowing it would calm him. 

“Everything will be okay. And besides, Hongjoong said he would FaceTime you so you can see and hear everything anyway.” 

“But I should be there! I should be there for you and our child. What kind of father will I be if I can’t even be there to support you and hold your hand?”

“Seonghwa listen to me. It’s not fair that you got called into the office today, but it’s okay. You’re a father working to support his family and that’s all that matters.” 

With a deep sigh, he nodded, knowing that there was nothing more that he could do at this point. After waiting with you until Hongjoong had arrived, Seonghwa had made sure to give you a loving kiss (or ten) before he finally left for work, leaving you in the care of his closest friend, unable to focus on anything else but you. 

You thought that with Seonghwa gone, you would be able to breathe for a bit, but Hongjoong was almost as overprotective as Seonghwa. You were just as close to biting his hand as you were with Hwa. 

“Joong, I  _ can _ walk, you know? I walk a little slower now, but I can still walk.” You complain, swatting at his hands as he leads you through the hospital doors. 

“I promised Seonghwa that I would make sure that everything goes smoothly and he gave me specific instructions.” 

“You can shove those instructions where you beg Mingi to shove his-“ 

“I’m going to act like you’re not acting like a little brat right now.”

You raised an eyebrow before sticking your tongue out at him in response to his calling you a brat, crossing your arms over your chest as he led you to meet your doctor. 

After checking in and drinking tons of water as per your doctor’s instructions, you were finally prepped for your ultrasound, Hongjoong on the phone with Seonghwa. You shuddered a bit when the cold tool was pressed against your stomach, covered in blue gel, and then you saw it. The picture of your little one on the screen and suddenly every ounce of attitude from earlier was gone. 

“Would you like to know the gender of your baby?”

Fuck. This question had caused quite a few minor arguments between the two of you before and you had been dreading it. You always said no, because you wanted to be surprised, but Seonghwa wanted to be prepared. The arguments almost always ended with stating that they’ll never be fully prepared, and this is one of the less important details to concern yourselves with. But here you are again, faced with this question once again. 

“Babe?”

Seonghwa’s voice came in from the phone, knowing that it was ultimately your call. And after a period of silence, you nodded. 

“Yes please…”


End file.
